Afghanistan (Mirwais Hotak)
Afghanistan led by Mirwais Hotak is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin, Neirai, and Viregel, with contributions from regalman, Superwaffle, and Scapegrace. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Kabul with Baku. Overview Afghanistan The Central Asian region now known as Afghanistan has served as a focal point of trans-Eurasian trade for millennia Unfortunately, it has also been the site of conflict for as long of a time. Known as “The Graveyard of Empires,” Afghanistan's critical location has made it a sought-after territory, but one that has been successfully resistant to some imperial ventures. Ethnically and linguistically diverse. Afghanistan is a melting pot of cultures, resulting in a strong national literary tradition. Mirwais Hotak Mirwais Khan Hotak established the Hotaki Dynasty in Kandahar. While he was only in power for six years, his ability to form an Afghan dynasty that lasted for decades out of chaotic, divided Afghanistan was the first step in demonstrating that a nation of Afghanistan was a possibility. For the first time, Afghans ruled Afghanistan, rather an it simply being a province of a larger empire. If anything, Hotak should probably be best remembered for creating a nation out of a perpetual power vacuum, despite the nation it has evolved into today. Dawn of Man May the blessings of Allah flow freely upon you, Mirwais Khan Hotaki, Prince of Kandahar and grandfather of Afghanistan. The history of your people is one of bloodshed and oppression; the Pashtun have cried out for a saviour ever since the Greeks swarmed their borders, and thereafter major empires squabbled like children over the Silk Road routes that passed through lands that were rightfully your own. No Afghans ruled their lands after the demise of the Kushan Empire, but all this changed with your birth. It was you that undertook the pilgrimage to Mecca, you who declared holy war on your Safavid masters, and you that led the Pashtun to freedom. Though the empire you forged would be short-lived, it gave your people the national identity they needed to cast out foreign invaders ever after. Oh great Khan, Kandahar needs its Prince once more. Will you strike down the interlopers and trample their bones into Afghan soil? Will your lands become once again the graveyards of empires? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Welcome to the Kingdom of Afghanistan. I'm King Mirwais Hotak, may the lord share blessings upon us both." Introduction: "Well met, I'm King Mirwais Hotak of the Kingdom of Afghanistan, and I hope we won't need any unnecessary bloodshed." Introduction: "May the One and only Lord give blessings to our lands. I'm King Mirwais Hotak of Afghanistan". Defeat: '"My Lord has punished my people, but we shall return to the light." '''Defeat: '"This is the end, but my Lord will keep its pact with my people." 'Defeat: '"My Lord, why have you abandoned me?" Unique Attributes Strategy Afghanistan has diverse strengths in Gold, Great Writers and Military, aiding them in the path of the Victory of your choice. The UA is mostly passive - send Caravans instead of Cargo Ships for bonus Great Writer Points, settle next to mountains (as you should try to anyway) and fight next to a Mountain should the option present itself. Put the Kalle UI onto every non-freshwater land tile (save those for Farmland), unless these Tiles are on the route of your Caravans (you can see their current path by mousing over the Caravan, or before assigned the route, by mousing over the option when prompted to pick a route). When a Caravan passes over a Kalle, you get even more Great Writer Points. With the dependence on Caravans, it's worth actually constructing a Caravansary or two, and perhaps exploring the Commerce tree. At Industrialisation comes the Zamburak, which has the potential to be one of the strongest UUs in the game. It is a later version of the Keshik and Camel Archer - units which remain useful into the Modern Era - with almost twice the firepower. Their initial disadvantage of only having 1 range will be circumvented eventually by getting the Range Promotion, or by upgrading them from Crossbowmen which have earned the Promotion. As if they weren't strong enough, they are cheaper than the base unit (currently). Music Mod Support '''Events and Decisions Spread the Diwan of Rahman Baba As we travel to new lands and encounter new cultures, we must share with them one of our people's greatest treasures, the Diwan! The mystical poetry penned by Rahman Baba will serve to open their eyes and inspire generations of writers. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Afghanistan * Must have researched Theology * Must have an Amphitheater with a Great Work of Writing and a Temple in the same city. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Whenever a Great Writer is consumed, gain Faith. Whenever a city converts to your Religion, or a city that follows your Religion grows, gain Great Writer points. Note: The amount you receive increases with the amount of religious pressure emanating from the city that houses your Writer's Guild. Encourage the Opium Trade Our enemies seem to be rallying against us. If war breaks out, we will be hard-pressed to fight back. We should sell Opium to our trading partners so that we will be able to afford to buy weaponry for the coming wars. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Afghanistan * Player must have been denounced recently. * Player must have 3 or more Plantations. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 3 Magistrates Rewards: * Each turn, gain a small amount of Gold from each of your Plantations. Note: The amount you receive increases as the number of your trade routes increases, and increases further if the recipients of your trade routes have denounced you recently. Unique Cultural Influence "Our people have began wearing your shalwar qameez and reciting your religious poetry. I fear that the rest of the world will soon do the same." Full Credits List * TPangolin: Leaderhead, Concept * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting * Superwaffle: Civilopedia Entries; Concept * LastSword: Leaderhead * TarcisioCM: Icons * DJSHenninger: Icons * regalmanemperor: Map * Civitar: Zamburak Unit Conversion; Kalle Icon * bouncymischa: Kalle graphics * Scapegrace: DoM speech * Neirai: Compiled * Viregel: Compiled Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Islamic Cultures Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:Afghanistan Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Civilizations with Male leaders